Sentimientos banales
by Fleuretty
Summary: Pip y Seras cada día son más unidos, lo que ha logrado la molestia de Alucard. ¿Porqué? es simple, ella es de su propiedad. [One-shot.]


_Disclaimer: El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Las misiones en Hellsing dejaron de ser entretenidas para Alucard. Noche tras noche lo limitaban a silenciar al vampiro mayor sin un espectáculo digno de sus habilidades, ya que los mercenarios se encargaban de casi todo el trabajo sucio. La chica policía colaboraba activamente con ellos, dejando a un lado los momentos que compartían como amo y siervo, ¿cuándo entendería que ya no era humana y tenía que dejar de comportarse como tal? Le irritaba el hecho de que prefiriese la compañía del francés a la suya. Esas lascivas miradas que el capitán Bernadotte lanzaba a su draculina podían pasar desapercibidas para ella, y si bien no tenía el mismo interés en la chica, a él lo llenaban de sentimientos encontrados. Seras Victoria era su única creación, la última virgen de la que sació su apetito maldito, ella era de su propiedad y se lo dejaría muy claro a Pip Bernadotte.

 **...**

Esa noche la tuvieron libre los gansos, Integra les dio un respiro tras probar su eficiencia en campo abierto, evitando las bajas en sus tropas y trabajando de forma sutil. Pip logró meter de contrabando algunas cervezas, las cuales llevaban toda la tarde enfriándose en hieleras. Tras mucha insistencia logró que Seras celebrara con ellos un rato, después de todo gracias a ella seguían vivos y de una sola pieza.

— ¡Vamos, Seras! Un trago no te hará daño, ¿o sí?

— No estoy segura, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

— Solo una cerveza, eres nuestra invitada de honor.

— Yo...

La draculina sonrió nerviosa, fue mala idea convivir con hombres alcoholizados; eran buenos chicos, pero su insistencia podía ser muy molesta.

— Déjala en paz, Carl. Si la dama no quiere beber, no tiene que hacerlo.

— Lo siento, capitán. Seras, esta fiesta es para ti, así que disfrútala.

El hombre de tes oscura le dio la espalda para unirse al grupo de ebrios que cantaban canciones de bar. Pip se acercó a Seras y posó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro, manteniendo la distancia suficiente para no incomodarla.

— ¿Quieres beber otra cosa? Solo tenemos cerveza, pero puedo asaltar la cocina.

— Estoy bien, señor Bernadotte, gracias.

— ¿Segura? Carl no mintió, esta fiesta es para tí y me sabe mal que seas el único ganso que no la está disfrutando.

— La estoy pasando bien. El que me incluyan como una más del grupo ya es bastante para mí, incluso me hace sentir como una chica común y corriente.

— ¡Oh, mignonette! Pero tú no eres una chica corriente.

— Lo sé.

Agachó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció al momento. Pip analizó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de su error. Se colocó frente a ella y posó ambas manos en sus hombros, buscando aquella mirada azul que tanto le gustaba.

— No me malinterpretes. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, incluso sin mencionar tus habilidades de vampiro. Antes de que te convirtieran eras policía, ¿sabes cuántas mujeres policía he conocido? Créeme que no muchas. Además, no cualquier mujer podría soportar la compañía de tantos ebrios mal hablados.

Sonrió. Su aliento alcohólico y el olor a nicotina que despedía la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba no le impidió disfrutar y agradecer las palabras del castaño.

— Gracias, capitán. Es muy amable.

— Solo digo la verdad, mignonette. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Podemos dar una vuelta por los jardines.

— ¿No le afectará el aire?

— Me ofendes. Tengo garganta de pirata, unas cervezas no bastan para derribar a Pip Bernadotte.

 **...**

La emoción que sintió su sirvienta lo hizo torcer la boca, tendría que mostrarle de una buena vez que los humanos son inservibles para un vampiro cuando dejan de ser vírgenes y ese hombre era tan inútil como el resto de su tropa. Gracias al lazo que los unía supo que se dirigía a uno de los jardines de la mansión, el que más le gustaba por la frecuencia con que Integra lo visitaba. ¿Trataba de pervertir la esencia de su sierva y deshonrar el lugar favorito de su ama? Ese francés rebasó la barrera de su paciencia.

 **...**

— Fue muy graciosa la cara de Henry al ver el ghoul correr hacia él.

— Lo sé, eso le costó tres noches de burla. Igual fue una suerte que estuvieses ahí, sino hubiéramos perdido nuestro marcador perfecto.

— Bueno, yo solo hacía mi trabajo. Además, sir Integra me encargó el entrenamiento de todos ustedes y era su primera misión seria.

— Te volviste niñera de gansos.

Le encantaba hacerla reír, cuando no discutían pasaban momentos perfectos en mutua compañía. ¿Y si intentaba dar el siguiente paso? ¿Realmente estaba listo para pedirle a Seras algo más que una relación laboral? ¿De qué forma afectaría que fuese un vampiro? Solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo. Se detuvo y esperó a que la chica se girase para observarlo, la luz de la luna envolvía ese cuerpo de diosa con un resplandor que le resultaba mágico.

— Seras, antes de volverte un vampiro, ¿salías con alguien?

— ¿A qué viene eso, capitán?

— Quiero saber qué clase de hombres te gustan, para ver si tengo una oportunidad.

— Esas bromas son de mal gusto.

— No estoy bromeando.

La miró fijamente, con una seriedad que jamás vio en él. Se acercó a ella y por instinto se encogió, siempre le resultó difícil estar con el sexo opuesto bajo un contexto romántico y esa no era la excepción. Desvío la mirada, no se sentía capaz de seguir con esa conversación.

— Chica policia.

Pip se detuvo y ella tembló ante la gruesa voz de su maestro. No tuvo que verlo para saber que estaba detrás de ella, a una distancia prudente pero igual de amenazante. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos hasta que Alucard habló nuevamente.

— Cuando dejes de jugar podemos retomar tus lecciones de nosferatu.

Seras se giró para encararlo.

— Maestro, sir Integra nos dio la noche, no hay misiones y...

— ¿Y qué, draculina? ¿Crees que eso te excusa para evadir tu deber como vampiro? Ya no eres humana, Seras Victoria, no tienes porque convivir con ellos.

— Para ser un vampiro, pasas mucho tiempo con Integra, ¿no, Alucard?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, humano.

Alucard enfatizó la última palabra, logrando enfurecer a Pip. Estaba listo para responder, pero la tristeza en los ojos azules de la chica lo hizo desistir.

— Ve, Seras. Nos veremos mañana al atardecer para continuar con el entrenamiento.

— Si, capitán. Que tenga buena noche.

Alucard señaló la mansión y Seras tomó esa dirección, andando con una inusual desgana que contrastaba con su alegre comportamiento. Pip se quedó de pie, retando con la mirada al nosferatu.

— Será mejor que desista de sus intentos de cortejo, capitán. Ella es un vampiro y podría matarlo.

— Ella es más que un vampiro, y lo sabes. ¿Fue por eso que la convertiste?

— No tengo porque darle explicaciones, solo manténgase alejado de la draculina.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alucard? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

— Esos absurdos sentimientos son para humanos. Ella y yo estamos por encima de cosas tan banales como los celos.

— ¿Y que hay de Integra? ¿Qué no deseas beber su sangre como hiciste con Victoria?

Alucard se abalanzó sobre él y antes de que Pip pudiese hacer algo al respecto, los afiliados colmillos rozaban la piel de su cuello. Se paralizó por el miedo, pero no le daría el gusto de oírlo gritar o verlo huir.

— Tan frágil. Ese detestable olor a alcohol barato y cigarrillos de mala calidad podrían acabar con el hambre de cualquiera, excepto el de mi draculina. Ella es inexperta, pero tenga presente que algún día beberá sangre y se volverá un ser de la noche. Mi ama morirá algún día, así como usted, y solo seremos ella y yo.

— Ella jamás será como tú.

— ¿Eso cree? Entonces deberé insistir en que siga con su absurdo cortejo. Deje que su sangre corra mientras ella lo observa, permita que la pruebe, y si logra sobrevivir después de eso verá como se convierte en una reina no muerta.

— ¿Tanto te divierte el torturarla de esa forma?

Alucard se apartó y soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre a Pip.

— Ella es mi hermosa sirviente, así como Integra es mi hermosa ama. Las dos son mías y no dejaré que un simple humano me las arrebate.

— ¡Seras no es un objeto del que puedas adueñarte!

— ¿Un objeto? No, ella es mi último vástago y el tiempo dirá si merece ser algo más.

Le dio la espalda y ante sus ojos se transformó en una sombra que desapareció. Pip permaneció con su rígida pose por varios segundos, hasta que suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. De todas las mujeres en el mundo, tuvo que enamorarse de la que tenía por maestro al ser más perverso y enfermo que había conocido. Rechazó la idea de que Alucard viera a Seras como una amante, era obvio el interés que tenía por la jefa, pero ese deseo egoísta le recordó al berrinche qué haría un niño al cual se le ha quitado su juguete favorito. Se le revolvió el estómago con esa idea, Seras era una buena chica y no merecía estar en medio de ese inusual triángulo amoroso.


End file.
